Cock-a-Doodle Dog
Cock-a-Doodle Dog is a 1951 cartoon directed by Tex Avery. Plot As the sun rises, Spike crawls into his doghouse and prepares to fall asleep. Suddenly, a rooster crows. He throws a shoe at it, but it gets thrown back at him. He ties a string around the crow's beak and returns to sleep, but the rooster manages to crow through the tip of its beak. Spike puts the rooster in a box, but it pokes its head through and crows. The dog nails another plank of wood on top of the box, but the rooster pokes its head through the hole in the plank of wood and crows. The dog saws off the part of the plank of wood with the hole in it, but the rooster pokes its head out of the hole even though it is not attached to the box. Spike stares at the hole in the plank and notices one eye staring at him, which quickly retreats, and the rooster punches the dog in the eye. The rooster jumps out of the hole and retreats into a henhouse. Spike pushes the henhouse over to a tree, which he chops down in hopes that it will land on the henhouse. He runs to the right, screams "Timber!" and the tree falls on him instead. Spike tries to kill the rooster with an ax as it runs in and out of the henhouse to stand on a perch and crow, but the rooster is too fast to be touched. The dog chops down the perch and tosses it in a pile of wood. The dog retreats to his doghouse and prepares to fall asleep, but finds that the rooster is still crowing on the tip of the perch, even though it is sideways. Spike chases the rooster back into the henhouse, then proceeds to paint a bomb red and put leaves on it to disguise it as an apple. The rooster proceeds to eat the bomb as if it were an apple. Spike takes away the bomb and tries to eat it, but it explodes in his mouth and his teeth fall off and form the shape of an igloo. Later, the rooster is on the fence, continuing to crow. Spike picks up a rock and throws it at the plank of wood which the bird is standing on, but the bird flies into his mouth and continues to crow. Later, the rooster stands on a fence post and crows, then retreats back to its henhouse, only to return to the post a few seconds later and crow again. Spike goes to the entrance of the henhouse with a baseball bat, hoping to smack the rooster. When the rooster is gone, Spike removes the entrance to the henhouse, stands where it used to be, draws a door on his stomach, moves the ramp up to his stomach, and holds up the bat preparing to hit the bird when it returns. The bird opens the "stomach door" inside Spike and retreats as if nothing had changed. Spike chases the rooster around the fence with a baseball bat. He stands behind the fence, hoping to hit the bird when it comes around. The rooster walks right behind Spike and the two walk up in the air using each others' feet to do so. When Spike notices, he tries to hit the bird, but misses and falls to the ground. The rooster retreats into its henhouse. Spike puts a worm at the end of a fishing rod and tosses it into the henhouse. He gets a bite and reels it in, but it turns out that he caught an actual fish on the line. Spike yawns and prepares to wash himself with a waterbasin when the rooster crows once again. He picks up a bar of soap and tosses it at the bird, who swallows it. Spike retreats back into his doghouse. The rooster tries to crow, but instead produces a giant soap bubble which floats over to Spike and pops, letting out a very loud crow. Spike gets really angry, takes the crow to a tree in the mountains, and ties it there, then retreats back home to sleep. Spike still manages to hear crowing, so he looks around to find that the rooster crowing on a fence post with the tree still tied to it. Spike starts chasing after the rooster. It breaks out of the ropes and flies away, leaving the tree to hit Spike into the ground. A clock inside the rooster rings. The rooster yawns and retreats into its henhouse to sleep. Suddenly, it hears crowing--from none other than Spike. The rooster is annoyed and tosses a shoe at the dog, who tosses it right back. The rooster loses all of his feathers. Category:Shorts